cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of the Aesir
}} The Empire of the Aesir is a growing, developing, and established nation, ruled by Emperor Jerek Kyr with a fair hand, and remarkable for its devotion to social welfare. Its compassionate population have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The citizens of Empire of the Aesir work diligently to produce Oil and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Empire of the Aesir is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Empire of the Aesir to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Empire of the Aesir allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Empire of the Aesir believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Empire of the Aesir will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Healthcare, and Defence, and children are raised bilingual from an early age. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of New Asgard, an extensive Citadel built on and in a mountain. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing business followed by the Tourism industry. Children as young as thirteen are conscripted into the armed forces, this ensures that if a war were to break out, there would always be a surplus of expertly trained soldiers. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. The national animal is the Timberwolf, which runs freely in the nation's tundra regions. National History According to public knowledge, the Empire of the Aesir was first and only incarnation of its people's power. This is true, in a way. The Empire of the Aesir is actually the second governmental incarnation of the Aesirian people. The first was the Republic of the Aesir Draconis, although it's name deceived the world at large, it could not hide it's true face from its people. Despite being labelled a 'Republic' officially, all power was held by one man, Ymir Draconis. Ymir wielded his power with absolute indiscrimination, the rich, the poor, the loyal, the disloyal all felt his derranged wrath the same. He raised tax rates to nearly 90%, he distributed what little power he didn't crave amongst not only those he knew were not only loyal to him but that he knew he could crush should they prove to be gaining too much popularity. This wretched corruption of the Aesirian people continued for decades until Ymir was assassinated by his brother, Jerek Draconis. Jerek immediately set to restoring the power and rights of the people that were so violently denied to them by his now deceased and dis-owned brother. To further separate himself and his new nation from his brother's tyrannical rule, he changed not only the name of the nation but his own as well. The Republic of the Aesir Draconis became the Empire of the Aesir and Jerek Draconis became Jerek Kyr. The redistribution of power caused a temporary state of mass confusion as it happened quite literally overnight. This was expected however Jerek was not overly concerned as he knew the confusion would die down soon enough as the people learned the fate of their "beloved Republic and Chancellor". This proved to be correct and as Jerek had essentially created a new nation, the embargoes and black-listing the Republic of the Aesir Draconis had previously been subject to were erased. This prompted Jerek to seek an alliance with several more powerful nations to ensure both the safety and the prosperity of his people. After a month of serious deliberation, it was decided that the new Empire of the Aesir would seek acceptance in the New Sith Order. And that is where the Empire remains to this day. Government Structure While officially considered an empire, the Empire of the Aesir is rather democratic in terms of government. Emperor Kyr is the head of government with the Council directly beneath him. The Council is made up of twelve people (thirteen including the Emperor) who meet once a month to discuss the state of the Empire. Imperial audiences are held one week before each Council meeting so that the citizens can personally bring their concerns to the Emperor. These concerns are then brought before the Council, which votes on how to handle them. However, the Emperor maintains the ability to cast an absolute veto on anything that he deems not in the Empire's or the citizens' best interests. Elections are held only when necessary as all high government officials are elected to tenure, this prevents them from focusing more on their re-election than actual issues. When an official can no longer perform their duties, an emergency replacement is appointed by the Emperor, while this replacement does not have a time limit, he or she is usually replaced within a month by popular vote of the people. While the government is absolute, it mostly keeps to the Federal level, leaving local governance to the major corporations that make up the majority landowners and employers of many a city. National Culture Throughout the Empire, citizens adopt a "others first, self last" mentality. With the mandatory military service requirement for citizenship, this mentality is a well-observed team builder. Every military unit from Commando squads to whole Divisions are able to objectively assess the situation surrounding them and their allies because they are not forced to think of their own survival first and thus a certain alacrity is born. This does not mean soldiers aimlessly wander around counting on their ally to neutralize any threat before they can shoot, a more pragmatic view is taken. "If I am dead, I cannot help my ally" is a mantra constantly recited at military academies across the Empire. Military The Aesirian military has always been a source of pride and contention among both national incarnations. Under Ymir, military dogma included the use of cannon fodder as a legitimate expenditure, no matter the monetary or mortal cost. Troops were given cheap, flimsy armour (if any) and a gun, with explicit orders to capture the enemy position. If a soldier were to stray from those orders or fail to complete their orders, there were summarily executed for High Treason.